With the advent of modern hand held hair dryers, more and more men and women are blow-drying their hair. These modern dryers generally work by blowing a strong stream of hot air directly into and through the hair mass, rather than by circulating hot air generally around the hair. This strong stream of hot air works well for drying hair which is not set, or arranged in a final coiffure, but when the hair is set in a desired style, or is left in a curly condition, the strong air stream will frequently take out that set or curl and disarrange the carefully prepared coiffure. These results occur even though individual blow-dryers have more than one fan speed to control the rate of flow for the air stream.